The present invention relates to a surgical knife to be used mainly in medical institutions.
A surgical knife in which a cutter blade is movable between its projected position and its withdrawn position is known in the prior art. For example, in a surgical knife disclosed by JP-B2-2608695, a cutter blade is moved between its projected position and its withdrawn position by rotating an operating part projecting from a surface of a holder and sliding it backward and forward. In a surgical knife disclosed by JP-A-8-24265, a cutter blade is moved between its projected position and its withdrawn position by sliding backward and forward an operating part projecting from an upper surface of a holder.
In the surgical knife disclosed by JP-B2-2608695, since it is necessary for moving the cutter blade between its projected position and its withdrawn position that the operating part is rotated and subsequently is moved backward and forward, the cutter blade cannot be moved by one hand between its projected position and its withdrawn position when the holder is held by the one hand, so that this surgical knife is inconvenient for use by the one hand.
In the surgical knife disclosed by JP-A-8-24265, the operating part projects from the upper surface of the holder. Since the holder is thin, the operating part projecting from the upper surface of the holder is thinner than the holder. Therefore, an upper end of the operating part bites into a thumb so that a user feels a pain when the thumb is pressed against the operating part to move it.